<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Foxgloves Love You by yonderingly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592616">Foxgloves Love You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonderingly/pseuds/yonderingly'>yonderingly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boy x boy, Cheating, Fluff, Gay, LGBT, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:42:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonderingly/pseuds/yonderingly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeongin sells the prettiest of flowers. Hyunjin buys the biggest of them to give his cheating girlfriend a hate bouquet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>151</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Foxgloves Love You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>welcome to my first ever hyunin fic! this was something i wrote as a side fic while i planned for the seungbin one</p><p>idea came from this tumblr post: https://cupidsbower.tumblr.com/post/145960730310/flower-shop-au</p><p>happy reading! ❤️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>During the summer, Jeongin is a florist.</p><p>It's the one thing that people ask about him: <em>”Why did you exactly choose to hang out with flowers as your summer job?"</em> Jeongin gets that question a lot, and the only answer that he can give is because he's a Grandma's Boy.</p><p>He spends every summer in Busan where his grandmother lives and runs a flower shop. When Jeongin was of age and noticed her getting easily tired, he willingly took the job as a full-time cashier and florist. Besides, he badly needed money for when he goes back to Seoul, but other than that, he just loved his grandmother very much.</p><p>After three whole summers of working as a florist, Jeongin has come to know of probably every flower to exist on earth. He thought by reading more he could contribute to the shop, so he made it a hobby to read books about horticulturists and flowers.</p><p>It wasn't long before his friends caught on to his hobby and pestered him to help them <em>"get the girls".</em> Jeongin can't easily say no to people, so a few days later, he, being the good old friend he was, then became the town's wingman through flower giving.</p><p>So ultimately, anyone can go up to him and ask for the meaning of any flower. There is no doubt that Jeongin can answer. He's like the concierge in the department store or like a walking encyclopedia. He knows it all, down to the very specifics, so when he's tasked to make special bouquets for special events, they always come out looking perfect.</p><p><em>Especially</em> when the order is a hate bouquet.</p><p>It's half past noon. Jeongin comes out of the break room and takes a seat beside the cash register, still gnawing on the butter toast he's had for desert. He silently sits and stares out into the open, listening intently to his chewing.</p><p>No one comes to the shop at this hour because everyone's out for lunch, so Jeongin always gets extended breaks. He’s free to do whatever he wants as long as he's not disturbing the flowers (according to his grandmother, they have feelings as well. Jeongin agrees with her, so he stays as quiet as possible so as to not cause a ruckus in the shop).</p><p>When there are customers, however, he quickly hides all the snacks he has tucked under the cash register and puts on his apron.</p><p>And today seems to be just that; Jeongin spaced out way too hard that he almost fell out of his chair when he heard the door chimes ring. He hastily chews on the remains of his butter toast and grabs his apron from under the counter. He puts on his signature smile, about to greet the unexpected customer, when he sees how different this boy is.</p><p>By <em>'different', </em> although he doesn't want to be rude, he means it in a bad way. This customer looks pissed. He looks like he came out of a 90's T.V. show, which if he <em>did,</em> then he'd probably have smoke blaring out of his ears by now.</p><p>Jeongin is scared, but no one can ever hurt a flower boy.</p><p>Though in all seriousness, <em>what's his problem?</em></p><p>"Good morning!" Nevertheless, he greets with a smile, though it slightly falls when the boy storms into the shop and heads straight to the counter.</p><p>"Yeah, hi, hello— <em>good morning,</em>" the boy says. He fumbles around with his back pocket and aggressively slams his hand on the counter, startling Jeongin to death, then unravelling his clenched hand that now holds a crumpled 20 dollar bill.</p><p>"How do I passive-aggressively say <em>’fuck you'</em> in flower?"</p><p>Jeongin's mouth hangs agape.</p><p>"Excuse me, what?"</p><p>"Okay, look," the boy presses on, "I need a bouquet that screams <em>’you have disappointed me'</em> for tomorrow. Can you do that?"</p><p>Call him an innocent flower boy, but Jeongin's never had a customer come in his shop and place an order for such a bouquet. Normally, customers buy a few red geraniums and yellow carnations to make for a dramatic breakup, but a <em>bouquet?</em> Jeongin can't help but to wonder what this guy's been through.</p><p>"I-I'm afraid that's going to cost extra," he replies. "We usually have bouquets picked up two days after the order placement."</p><p>"I'm willing to pay any amount as long as it's ready by tomorrow," the boy deadpans. Jeongin freezes at the way his voice dropped an octave. He's seriously scared to death right now.</p><p>"T-Then I'll have you fill up this form." After rummaging through a drawer, Jeongin hands the boy a blank sheet and a pen. He quickly fills it up and gives it back to him, messy handwriting now filling the whole page. "Uh, okay, thank you for ordering! We'll have the bouquet ready by tomorrow afternoon."</p><p>The boy mumbles a <em>'Thank you',</em> slaps an extra 5 dollars on the counter, and heads straight towards the door. Jeongin doesn't know what just happened, considering how fast he entered, ordered, then exited the shop, but he rereads his order form and makes sure to remember this particular customer's name.</p><p>
  <em>’Hwang Hyunjin'.</em>
</p><p>—</p><p>The next day comes and as expected, Hyunjin came in a bad mood again. However, he seems more calm and collected compared to yesterday, which Jeongin is very thankful for.</p><p>"I'm here for my bouquet," Hyunjin says once he reaches the counter. Jeongin nods.</p><p>"One bouquet, coming right up."</p><p>He gets up from his seat and disappears behind the counter, leaving Hyunjin to stand alone in boredom for a while. Moments later, the door opens and Jeongin appears with the most colorful bouquet in his hands.</p><p>Hyunjin smiles, but Jeongin sees it more of a super villain's than a normal person's. He gives him the bouquet and Hyunjin gladly takes it.</p><p>There are geraniums, carnations, and lilies in the colors of a sunset and white meadowsweets to neutralize the warm tones. There are also purple foxgloves sticking out around the bouquet. Hyunjin thinks it's beautiful, but as he remembers the hidden message behind the beauty of it all, he can't help but to laugh.</p><p>"This is hilarious." Hyunjin spins the bouquet around, poking the insides of the foxgloves. He looks satisfied by his order, so Jeongin takes his laughter as a compliment. "Care to explain?"</p><p>Jeongin clears his throat. He first points to the red geraniums. "Those usually stand for happiness because they make a good housewarming gift, but people related it to stupidity in the Victorian era. The yellow carnations symbolize disappointment and the meadowsweets for uselessness. Among all the flowers in there, the orange lilies are the most famous."</p><p>"Why so?"</p><p>"Because they stand for <em>'I hate you'.</em> It's the most basic hostile flower there is." Jeongin then points at the foxgloves. "These are foxgloves. When customers come in and ask for orange lilies, I know they would like these ones better. They stand for insincerity and dishonesty, which to me speaks more than a simple <em>'I hate you'</em> flower."</p><p>Hyunjin narrows his eyes at Jeongin. "So you mean to say this is the go-to flower when you get cheated on."</p><p>"Yes?" Jeongin replies unsurely. "It's usually what I give when I hear the typical <em>’I-saw-them-kissing-someone-else-last-night'</em> story. I don't know your reasons for ordering such a bouquet, but I really just assumed from yesterday's mood. Sorry if I turn out to be wrong."</p><p>"It's okay. You make good assumptions," Hyunjin commends. He inspects the bouquet one more time before deciding to leave. "This is good. Thank you."</p><p>He bids Jeongin goodbye and heads for the exit, but as he's walking away, Jeongin remembers something.</p><p>"Wait!"</p><p>Hyunjin stops just inches away from the door. He turns on his heel to look at him.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Can you tell me what happens after?"</p><p>Hyunjin tilts his head in confusion.</p><p>"Is that a thing you do here?"</p><p>"Yes. I love to hear stories from my customers," Jeongin says, then he realizes what he just said. "<em>Not</em> that I find your situation entertaining! I just think you'd eventually want to yell it out to someone."</p><p>Hyunjin stands still for a moment, pressing his lips together. He slowly nods.</p><p>"Okay. I'll see you later, Jeongin."</p><p>As Hyunjin exits the shop, Jeongin waves him goodbye. Seconds later, he wonders how he knew his name.</p><p>He looks down on his apron.</p><p>His name tag is gone.</p><p>—</p><p>Jeongin waited for Hyunjin to come back, but as the days passed, he gave up. On the fifth day of waiting for him, he concluded that he will never know the outcome of his dramatic bouquet breakup. He also admitted that he would never get his precious name tag back.</p><p>Two weeks after Hyunjin's angry request, Jeongin meets Felix. He came all the way from Australia and visited Busan for a friend's wedding. Compared to Hyunjin, Felix was all lively when he first came in the shop. When he struck up a conversation, Jeongin was greatly reminded of Hyunjin and their first encounter despite having completely different attitudes.</p><p>Felix ordered a bunch of mini bouquets for the bridesmaids and reception decor. He was pretty nice and Jeongin's grandmother liked him a lot, so he swung by the day after he placed an order. Then and there did he explain that he'd have someone else come pick up the bouquets instead, and before Jeongin could even reply, his grandmother had already said yes.</p><p>Felix was in a hurry, so he didn't even bother telling Jeongin the name of the proxy. He had only whispered it to his grandmother, waved the both of them goodbye, and dashed straight out of the door.</p><p>Five days later, when the bouquets are about to be picked up, a very familiar boy shows up.</p><p>"I'm here for the bouquets?" Hyunjin says as soon as he enters the shop. Jeongin can't believe he's seeing him after two whole weeks, but he's more surprised at the fact that he's <em>smiling</em> now. He finds him cuter this way. "For the second time."</p><p>"You're not Seo Changbin," Jeongin retorts, scanning over the order form that Felix filled up. After he whispered the proxy's name to his grandmother, she immediately wrote it down. As Jeongin looks back and forth between Hyunjin and the written <em>’Seo Changbin'</em> on the paper, he starts to get suspicious. "Is your name really Hyunjin?"</p><p>Said guy raises his hands in the air. "I'm not a fraud, if that's what you're thinking. Changbin went on a date with Felix, so I came to replace him."</p><p>"So it's just a replacement chain."</p><p>"Pretty much, yes." Hyunjin giggles. He fishes for something in his pocket and reveals a copy of Felix' form. He gives it to Jeongin. "I would like to claim the bouquets, please."</p><p>Just like their first meeting, Jeongin disappears behind the counter to grab the bouquets. After some time, he emerges from the backdoor with a pushcart full of pink and yellow flowers.</p><p>"So what happened to your ex?" Jeongin asks as he pushes the cart out of the shop with Hyunjin by his side. He then hauls the bouquets out of the pushcart one by one and into Hyunjin's car. "You know, the breakup story you promised me two weeks ago."</p><p>Hyunjin chuckles, watching Jeongin struggle with the flowers until he finally decides to help him. "Before I get to that, you've got to know how she cheated on me."</p><p>"Alright. How?"</p><p>"A day before I met you, I came back to my hotel room and found her fucking some guy. Turns out they've already been together for three months." Jeongin sighs. Hyunjin nods. "I dated her for five months. Guess she got bored of me quickly."</p><p>"I'm sorry," Jeongin apologizes. "I bet she loved the flowers though."</p><p>Hyunjin waves him off. "There's no need to apologize. I'm happy to get rid of her. Apparently, she cheated on every person she's dated."</p><p>Jeongin laughs. "Then she must have received bouquets like yours before."</p><p>"No doubt. When I came back with it, she threw the remote at me. I called security and kicked her out." Hyunjin sighs, rubbing his temples in frustration. "Foxgloves love her. I hope she didn't throw them away."</p><p>"Not to ruin your mood or anything, but she probably did because she already has too many," Jeongin jokes. "That reminds me, why weren't you able to visit afterwards?"</p><p>"I live in Australia with Felix and my ex. We flew here two weeks ago because our friends are getting married." Hyunjin looks at the remaining bouquets in the pushcart. "We were supposed to stay here until the wedding, but my ex called quits after I found out about her hookup. Had to fly her back to Australia."</p><p>"Can't even stay for the ceremony?"</p><p>"Nope. She got into a fight with one of the grooms and he flipped her off."</p><p>They both haul the rest of the bouquets into the car, and when the pushcart's deemed empty, Jeongin readies himself to say goodbye.</p><p>That is, until Hyunjin got to it first.</p><p>"Before you say goodbye, will you go out to dinner with me?"</p><p>Color drains from Jeongin's face and Hyunjin turns to crimson. He looks away from the boy while scratching the back of his neck.</p><p>"I know I have a flight back to Australia in three days, but it's only fitting that I treat you out for helping me with my situation. Also because I feel bad for making you wait two weeks for my breakup story."</p><p>Jeongin smiles, but he stays silent. When he doesn't respond, Hyunjin panics.</p><p>"W-Well I guess I tried," Hyunjin stammers. "Thank you anyway—"</p><p>"I'd love to go," Jeongin cuts him off. "When is it?"</p><p>He grins.</p><p>"Sunday night. Is that alright?"</p><p>Jeongin nods. He grabs the pushcart and closes the trunk of the car.</p><p>"Yes, but first, please give me my name tag back."</p><p>Jeongin holds his hand out as Hyunjin blushes furiously. He takes his wallet from his back pocket and draws out Jeongin's flimsy name tag.</p><p>"You didn't tell me your name," he says, "Jeongin."</p><p>He bags the name tag from Hyunjin's open palm and grabs the pushcart. He opens the door to the flower shop and looks back at him with a smile.</p><p>"I'll see you later, Hyunjin."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>